virtualgrandprixseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Prix Championship
Grand Prix Championship Grand Prix Championship, also known as GPC is a virtual racing league and officially known as the Grand Prix Series Championship. The series consist's of motor races known as 'Grand Prix' which are held on purpose built circuit's and public road's. The series allow's a country to only hold one Grand Prix a season. The end of result's of each race are combined to determine two anual World Championship's for the series. These are the World Driver's Championship and the World Constructor's Championship. The series currently uses 2007 modded Formula One Car's on EA Sport's 'F1 Challenge'. These car's are able to reach a speed up to 360km/h. Each arce of the series are held every Sunday. However there is alway's a two week break before and after a season has finished. History The GPC (Grand Prix Championship) was originally known as the GPC (Grand Prix Championship) from Season One to Season Two. However from Season Four onwards the Series has been renamed as the GPC. The first season was held in mid 2010 with the first race being held at Albert Park under the name of the Australian Grand Prix. Rules and Regulations 'Points System' The GPC allows the first 10 car's to cross the finish line point's for the championship. These point's count toward's both the Driver's and Constructor's Championship att the end of the season. If a driver moves team's during a season he is still able to keep his point's he recieved at his previouse team. However if a driver moves team's during a season the 'previouse' team will still keep the point's the driver recieved for the World Constructor's Championship. The current point's system is as follows: 'Tyres' There are a number of differn't tyre's team's and driver's are able to choose from. The tyre's are the 'softs', 'hards', which are expected to be used in the dry. 'Intermediets', 'wet's', and 'monsoon' tyres are expected to be used in the rain. Bridgestone supply tyre's to all team's in the Grand Prix Championship. 'Qualifying' Each driver has 90 minutes to post their fastest time on the respected circuit. Driver's are able to use any tyre they wan't. The driver who set's the fastest time in the 90 minute session is known to have secured pole postion for the race. The driver with the second fastest time to that will start the race 2nd, and so on. This is how the grid order for the arce is sorted. 'Race' No driver's are forced to make a pit stop during the race. However fir instance if the rain start's dry and then goes to wet Driver's will be most likely tp pit to change tyres. Other cases are if a driver has sustained damage to the front wing. If a driver's rear wing has been damaged, or a tyre has fallen off driver's are unable to have them repaired. This would lead for them to most likely retire from the race. References Category:Templates Category:Browse